Dream, Eternity, Exceed
by VaynexArabella4ever
Summary: Three girls visit Al-Revis Academy...what will happen in the next three years? Click and find out! It's not as bad as you might think, I promise! Give it a chance! Rated T for upcoming scenes and language! Vaynexoc, Tonyxoc, Roxisxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Arabella: -Clears throat- So this is my first mana khemia fan fiction. There aren't too many MK fanfics so I decided to post up mine. Don't worry, it's been tested on people before I post it. Enjoy! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Alex: I'M HERE DAMMIT!**

**Annabelle: You don't have to yell!**

**Arabella: Announce the disclaimer!**

**Alex: Fine. Arabella will narrate the story and she DOES NOT own Mana Khemia or anything that has to do with it. Alex, Arabella, and Annabelle are ours. MK belongs to Gust.**

**Arabella: On with the story!**

**Annabelle: -sarcastically- Yay…**

***whap***

**Annabelle: Ouch!**

"So this is Al-Revis academy, the place where they teach alchemy," a cheery voice spoke.

"Let's get inside already!" an annoyed voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, stop making it so dramatic." a sullen voice commented.

"Alright, geez!"

The three females entered the campus grounds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'll go get our room keys!" the shortest piped. She pranced away.

"Heh heh so many promising victims!" the tallest chuckled.

"God, when will you grow out of that childish habit? I have to admit, it's funny, though!" the average -sized rolled her eyes, "Today's only the orientation and I have a feeling that we are going to get in so much trouble!" she said in excitement, "Maybe we'll get kicked out!"

"I can't help it!" the other fumed.

"Both of you quiet!" the shorty came back. "You're attracting too much attention!"

"Who died and made you leader?" the tallest towered over the girl.

"I'm the oldest, respect your elders!" she laughed, "Here's the room key!"

Both girls jaw dropped.

"What?"

"We're sharing one room?"

"Yep, yep!"

"I don't think so!"

"That is going to be one messed up room!"

"Hey, they ran out of rooms! We're lucky we even get to be here!" the smallest scolded. Both glared menacingly. "We don't _want _to be here!" they hissed.

"Let's go!"

They picked up their luggage and walked forward.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, this is pretty big." the shortest commented.

"Much bigger than I expected." the tallest remarked.

"Not bad." the medium one said.

"And it's a shell pink! Favorite color number ten!" the shortest clapped,

"Nooooe! My worst nightmare!" The tallest flinched.

"Pink is disgusting." The medium sized female spat.

"Pink is what makes the world go 'round!"

"Actually, it's the Earth's axis that makes the world go 'round."

"Funny," replied the petite, "Oh! Plushies would go so great in here!"

The tallest gagged.

"You brought your plushies with you? That's pathetic." the medium female shook her head.

"Oh, shut up! You brought your whole bookshelf!"

The average one hid her duffle bag behind her back. "N-no, I didn't."

"Sure. Whatever." the petite rolled her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

- Two hours later. The end of orientation. -

"Damn that was a long speech!" the tallest complained.

"It's an orientation!" the medium girl replied.

"It was still long." she pouted.

"This school is awesome!" the petite squealed.

"I've seen better!" the tallest added.

"When? We were mostly home-schooled."

"…true."

"Ever since we've been here, we've always argued!"

"Maybe this school isn't meant for us,"

"This school is made for everyone! Cheer up!"

"Ugh, let's just go to homeroom."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

- Homeroom -

A man entered the room. He was a young - rather he looked young- with spring green eyes, wearing a maroon-colored coat over his staff uniform.

"Hello, my name is Zeppel Kreiver. I will be your homeroom teacher this year…"

He started to give his first day speech, mainly about what they would be doing in his class for the next three years.

"Now then, I have the role-call sheet. If I call your name, please respond. It may take some time for me to memorize your names. Alright then…Alex?"

"Here," the tallest girl responded.

"Annabelle."

"Yes," the average sized girl replied.

"Arabella."

"Present!" the shortest girl piped.

Zeppel checked the names on the sheet. "Riggs…"

"Here."

"Jessica…"

"Here," a bright voice called.

"Vayne…"

"Present," it was a soft murmur.

After the teacher finished the role calling, he asked, "Called everyone, right?" he smiled warmly.

"Yes sir," the students replied.

'That is all then. The rest of the time is free, you are free to leave the classroom. Just don't make too much noise because they still have other classes in session, okay? Bye."

He left with his maroon coat rippling in the air.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Arabella said.

"Eh, it was alright," Alex shrugged.

"I guess," Annabelle flicked her hair behind her shoulder,

Arabella's eyes swept the classroom. So many different faces. Her eyes stopped short when they landed on a boy. His brilliant platinum-colored hair was matted messily all over his head. His sapphire eyes swept the room also… almost uneasily. He had child-like features. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Arabella turned away when she realized she was staring.

"Hey, that girl looks perfect for my next prank!" Alex whispered to Annabelle.

"Please do," Annabelle begged.

"What's wrong?" Arabella asked.

"She's taking her pranks 'to whole 'nother level!'" Annabelle quoted.

Alex giggled.

"Aw jeez, if you're going to prank someone, don't scar them for life."

"You make me sound like a jerk. I've done this before!" Alex slammed her fist on the desk.

"Yeah, yeah," Annabelle flicked her wrist towards Alex, who mock glared.

"Hey, guess what?" Arabella decided to change the subject.

"You're going to get rid of your plushies?" Alex asked, touched by Arabella's attitude.

"You'll hand over the money to us?" Annabelle asked hopefully.

"No and no! If your bloody posters stay in the room, then so do my plushies! And there is no way in _hell_ I'll hand the money to either of you. You-" she pointed towards Alex, "would spend it on anything anime and you-" she pointed towards Annabelle, "would spend it on books or on music!"

"…"

"…"

"People here can have their own workshops. So I'm going to talk to vice principle about it. We might get our own workshop!" Arabella clapped.

"Cool, I can devise my pranks there."

"Ditto, I can read in peace."

-sigh- "We can make medicines and stuff. It'll be cool," Arabella was annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Hmph."

"Your moods are really pissing me off!" Arabella hissed. She turned, her back facing the two girls, looking at the back of the classroom. Her eyes fell upon that boy again . He was looking down, mumbling. A cat, black with white tipped paws and tail, appeared next to him. Was that his mana? It meowed. How can he understand?

"Hello? Earth to Arabella!" Alex yelled in her face, "The bell rang, class is ooover!"

"Oh, ok. Let's go see the vice principal." Her eyes shifted to him once more until a the girl with bright pink hair -Jessica, she supposed- approach the now startled boy. She then left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's perfect!" Arabella exploded.

"It looks ok," Annabelle commented.

"Very workshoppy." Alex looked around.

"See, this isn't so bad." Arabella stood in front of the empty cauldron. She traced her finger around the rim, making a pleasant sound with the action.

"I can't wait to decorate the place! I can picture it now!" Alex tapped on the walls.

"Cool, they already have books here." Annabelle pointed out. She took one out and skimmed through it.

"We can have other people join!" Arabella said.

"Hmmmm, nah." Alex scowled.

"I'd rather not," Annabelle put the book down.

"You guys are so boring!" Arabella huffed, "Let's go walk around campus. Then we'll unpack and decorate the workshop."

"Ok"

They all stepped out. There seemed to be a commotion as they wandered in the hallways.

Two redheads quarreling with each other. A blonde stood by the shorter red head, looking uninterested. The same silver-headed boy stood with Jessica.

"Damn you!" the shorter red-head shouted, he and the blonde retreated.

The taller red-head was massive, with thick bands of muscle. Alex whistled. He suddenly threw his head back in laughter and said, "Follow me!" he ran off the opposite direction.

"Should we follow?" the silver-top asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Jessica said.

They walked in the direction the big guy had run.

"Seems like things are going to get interesting," Alex grinned, "This school is nice. You were right, Arabella," her grin turned into a sly smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Arabella: So I should mention that -before anyone reviews- yes I know I didn't describe the looks and was very vague with the details BUT I did it on purpose so you guys can focus more on the personalities instead of their looks in this first chappy! Thanks for taking the time to read my fan fiction!**

**Annabelle: Please review, she gets all emo when she doesn't get any reviews.**

**Alex: You better review or else a wedgie is guaranteed!**

**Arabella: Can you guys shut up for 10 seconds? .**

**R&R please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arabella: Ok, here's another chappy! First, I'd like to thank:**

**Ainaby007**

**Lvna-chan**

**And I think it was Crimsonwolf? Sorry if it's not the right name! Dx**

**I'm sorry I had to delete my story because I wanted to start over, so now I can update more easily. I couldn't get a glimpse at the reviewers much so I had to remember them! xD Sorry again if I got the names wrong. It says I don't have reviews because I deleted the first version of this fan fiction, but there were people who reviewed before! ^.^' **

**Alex: If she owned Mana Khemia, Isolde would've been dead by now. ._.**

**Annabelle: -nods-**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Arabella, Annabelle, and Alex had finished unpacking and decorated their room according to their ideal styles. They also have decorated the workshop to their liking. It was dark and they were getting ready to go to sleep.-

"The first day spent well, don't you think," Arabella giggled.

"Sure, sure," Alex stripped off her uniform and threw it to the corner of the room.

"It was way too tiring. I blame you, Bella," Annabelle muttered sourly.

Arabella rolled her eyes as she changed into a cream-colored spaghetti strap tank top and pink pants that were satin and lace. She braided her long knee length hair and tied it with a bow. She finally hopped into her bed.

Alex had changed to a red t-shirt with a skull imprinted on it and put on black sweat pants. She then smoothed out her unruly, elbow-length hair and climbed into bed.

Annabelle put on a black tube top and white shorts with crossbones all over them. She kept her chin-length hair as is and tucked herself in bed.

"Good night!" Arabella piped.

"Sleep tight!" Annabelle murmured.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Alex chuckled.

"…as if any bugs would want to _bite _you." Annabelle laughed.

"Bella!" Alex whined.

"Anna, make like a good bookworm and shut up." she said simply.

"Whatever." Annabelle said finally. It was silent until snores were heard in the peaceful night, well, it wasn't so peaceful anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex moaned as she woke up slowly. She got up, looked around in disorientation, and stretched. She rubbed her eye. Annabelle's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed and went over to their large mirror. She brushed her wispy, black hair, peering at herself in through her emerald green eyes. She had a smooth, pale face and her lips were a shell pink. Annabelle stepped into the bathroom.

Alex rolled her eyes at her older sister and walked over to the mirror. Wild black hair that was streaked with vibrant red stuck up everywhere as she tried to brush it. She had bright crystal blue eyes and had fairly light skin. She put on a sunscreen after she washed her face in the bathroom. She heard snores stuttering and she sighed.

"Arabella! Get up!" Alex shook her sister as she finally stirred.

"Mrh? Wha?"

"Get up!" Annabelle shouted.

"Oh! Alright already!" she hopped out of bed and skipped to the mirror. She loosened her soft, curly black hair out of its braid and brushed it gently. She hummed softly to herself. Arabella had rain cloud grey eyes, despite their gloomy color, they were usually bright and they gleamed in the sunlight. Her skin was lighter than both her sisters, it was smooth and clean , and her cheeks flamed with color. Her lips had a reddish tint mixed in with the pink.

All the girls put on their uniforms. Annabelle grabbed her favorite parasol with holes, Alex grabbed her ipod, and Arabella grabbed her favorite blue bow, red roses were sewn into it. She wrapped and tied it around the bun at her head.

"Onward!" Alex shouted, her ipod blasted music in her ears, as she ran out the room.

"Let's go, Annabelle," Arabella waved her over as Annabelle giggle snorted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, your assignment for today is to make me a heal jar. The ingredients are spinacherb, blue petal, and Clearwater, which can be found at your workshop." Zeppel explained to the class. Arabella made a quick note as her face crumpled slightly with worry.

"It's serious already…" she said finally.

"Don't worry, I think it'll be easy." Alex reassured, "He said it would be fine as long as we were in pairs or more. Come on! Let's head out to the Living Forest!" she pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Let's start by searching between the grasses. We might have luck on our sides." Arabella suggested.

"Ok," Alex and Annabelle went immediately to search.

"Ooh! I found some blue petals!" Alex hooted.

"I found spinacherb!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Ok, put them in these bags," Arabella handed them the bags.

"Let's go back to the workshop to get Clearwater," Annabelle got up. They used the Wings of Icarus and returned to the campus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We got all the ingredients!" Arabella sang.

"That was soooooooo easy!" Alex said cheerily.

"I guess it was nice for a change. But you do realize it'll get much harder from now on." Annabelle kicked the dirt.

Alex opened her mouth but thought for a moment and finally said, "Shut up."

"It's much more exciting," Arabella skipped around them.

"Yeah, you can beat up stuff without really getting in trouble!" Alex cracked her knuckles, "Where's the thrill in normal schools?"

Arabella merely laughed, "Yeah, where's the thrill in that?" she flicked her hair, "Come on, let's get back to Mr. Zeppel."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Faculty Hall-

"Here's his room," Annabelle turned to knock on the door.

Alex and Arabella glanced at the room as they entered, Alex in wonder and Arabella in horror.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zeppel?" Arabella called.

"Yes, come on in," he smiled as he turned around, looking towards the girls. "Erm…" he frowned.

"Arabella," her bright grey eyes glowed.

"Annabelle," her nose crinkled.

"Alex," the corners of her lips turned up into a smile.

"Ah, right." Zeppel laughed, "You look a lot like each other."

Arabella grinned, "So we gathered the ingredients."

"Of course, step to the cauldron," Zeppel motioned to it. They all circled around it as Zeppel lit it up. "Ok, in your freshman year, we teach you the basics. In your next years, we focus more on the details. Like ether levels and ether effects."

Alex's face went blank as she stared at him explain. Mr. Zeppel laughed again as he waved his hand.

"It's okay, later on."

Alex sighed in relief.

-Too lazy to type up the details of the synthesis…Yes I know, I'm a terrible writer ._.-

"It's done!" Arabella poured the contents into the little container.

"Hm, the quality is pretty good considering this is your first try," Zeppel inspected it. "Take out your handbooks so I can give you your grades," Zeppel ordered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**So that was another chappy! I hope you guys didn't lose interest! ****J I promise things will get much more interesting! It's been tested on other people and they liked it so….there it is! Reviews are welcome, any kind I guess just don't be too harsh. I can take it! :o Another chappy shall be up within at least the next few days…or weeks! O.e Thanks! ;D**


End file.
